Hyperspectral cameras are capable of capturing hyperspectral image frames, or datacubes at video frame rates. These cameras acquire high spatial and spectral resolution imagery. In combination with techniques relating to computer vision and spectral analysis, operators of hyperspectral cameras have engaged in surveillance applications relating to detection, tracking and identification of imaged objects.